Avengers: The Series - 1 An Ordinary Day (?)
by StargazerMoMo
Summary: This is the first of a series of short stories that will follow the misadventures of our beloved Avengers and Brandy Godwin, student of Sociology, who is struggling with her MA thesis degree, about the Earth Mightiest Heroes themselves. Are you curious? Give it a try! I worked hard on this stuff. Post The Avengers (2012)


\- Good morning, Brandy!

Steve Rogers said, aka Captain America, just come outside from the elevator that led directly into the spacious open floor plan, addressing to the girl in her mid-twenties seated on a stool at the modern kitchen island.

But reiceiving a non-response, he got close to the young woman, bent over her block notes, noticing that she had earphones on and she was still working, evidently, on her thesis; so, the supersoldier shook a hand in front of her face and only then she realized his presence, removing the earbuds.

\- I'm sorry, music and concentration make an invisible wall!  
Brandy Godwin said, looking away from her messy notes and laying her gaze on Steve's blue eyes.

\- What are you listening to?

\- Check it by yourself.

With these words the young woman handed him an earphone and Captain Rogers put it on, taken aback recognizing the sound of an organ:

\- I didn't know you listened church music.  
\- Keep hearing.

Indeed, after few seconds, the notes of an iconic guitar started spreading:

\- It's George Micheal's _Faith_. And i need it in this period, because of my poor results.

It was almost a month, by now, that she was gathering material, going back and forth from New Hampshire, where she lived and studied, looking for an impressive and incisive way to start that damned thesis exactly about the residents of that skyscraper built in the heart of Manhattan, known as the Avengers Tower; unfortunately, everything had fallen short and the girl was feeling like her Master Of Arts Degree in Sociology was becoming more and more difficult.

She knew from the start that « The Avengers and their effect on the modern society» wouldn't be easy as subject, but it had surpassed every conjecture; it seemed she was always missing something, something important and she can't show an enough clear picture. However, she had no intention of giving up.

\- I hope it helps you out, whatever interpretation of faith you read it.

Said back the supersoldier, referring to the song, giving her earbud back.

\- Yeah. I must have faith in my abilities, i'll close the deal!

The young woman exclaimed, like pushing herself, fixing a wavy lock of blonde hair and bringing back the eyeglasses, slipped down the nose, on their place.

\- I am sure you will, my dear Brandy!

The thunderous voice of Thor clawed its way out in the room, so she turned to the Asgardian Prince saying:

-Thanks for your trust in me.

\- Is well placed.

\- Do you wanna place something else...?

\- Brandy! And you don't place _it_.

Cap reproached her, understanding perfectly what she was referring to, since it wasn't the first time for the girl to make such comments.

\- In a kind of way, yes...!

Her hazel eyes lingered on Thor's breathtaking features: his mighty musculature, the long blonde hair slipped back on his shoulder, _those_ blue eyes...

\- Brandy is still chasing after you, Point Break?

Was the indescreet question of a dark haired man, with an unmistakeble sharp tongue as well as his beard, whom was answering at the call, in the Avengers Team, as the Iron Man.

\- You're very welcome, Tony! Your absence was gettin' heavy.

The young woman sarcastically replied at the entrance of the billionaire in the large room.

\- You don't have to blame on me if him refuses you, blame on him.

The God of Thunder, in the meanwhile, had gotten close to kitchen area, shaking his head smiling, pouring himself some coffee.

\- I'm going to tear off a page of the block notes and throw it right in your face.

\- I love made her mad!

\- You wouldn't say that if i were Bruce.

She was referring to his tranformation into the Incredible Hulk.

\- Touchè! But he isn't so touchy, you give satisfaction, is different.

\- I think it's better if i go powder my nose.

Along with these words Brandy get off from the chrome-plated stool and she went toward the small guest bathroom of the floor, the top floor precisely, where, after the renovation of the tower, took place the huge open floor plan, with its kitchen area on the left, whereas in the middle a red eight seats couch stuck out as well as the powerful home theater system and the large flat-screen TV fastened to the right wall.

The whole thing opened onto a wonderful overwiew of Manhattan.

\- Are you going to use some nose candy?

Tony said, raising his voice in the girl's direction that had already turned the left corner, where was placed the toilet; opening its door she replied:

\- I don't need it. I'm already high by myself...!

\- I can't blame you.

If he recalled the way Brandy came into their lives... It was really crazy they let her conduct that reserch as well as hang out with them. On the other hand, however, wasn't he a _superhero_ that could fly thanks to his amazing iron suit?

Everything was possible.

\- Let's face it, Clint. You totally cleaned my stove. My timing was far better than yours.

Were the painfully clear words of a red haired woman, wrapped up in a tight black suit, just walked in the room with a short haired athletic guy.

\- Yes, but i achieved all the objective, Natasha.

Clint Barton replied, such a great archer to gain the codename of Hawkeye.

The two were arguing beacause of the just finished training about a simulated mission that must be completed quickly as possible, not forgetting to prove your phisical, mental and strategic skills.

\- Sometimes it's impossible do something for everybody; to accomplish a mission you have to take account also of this aspect.

The ex-russian spy said back.

\- But how can you consider a mission as completed if you didn't solve all its issues?

\- Not always we have the conditions or the time, like in the simulation, to pursue every issue; the most important thing is to solve the core problem.

\- What do you think, Cap?

Hawkeye turned to Steve, then, looking for somebody that could support his view, but the supersoldier answer was nipped in the bud:

\- Philosopical debate on the missions approach? Fine, fine.

Was Nick's Fury exclamation, director of S.H.I.E.L.D., secret organisation that was _taking care_ of very issue involving the _supernatural_ , so to speak; indeed, during the alien attack against New York City, Fury himself assembled the Avengers Team and believed in that initiative 'till the end. He wasn't exactly a friendly guy, though.

\- Director Fury...! Your visit is quite unexepcted!

Captain Rogers said, perfectly getting everyones's mood.

\- Obviously, this is a «surprise visit» , let's say. I just wanna see with my eyes how was going on this «living togheter thing» you're testing.

Tony bit his tongue hard to not make a joke about it, since Fury had only one eye working, the other one was blindfolded.  
A different thought popped up on his mind, however: Brandy was still in bathroom. And Fury wasn't absolutely aware of her presence.

\- You grace us with your visits, anyway, dear Fury; but somebody is missing. Doctor Banner is on the laboratory floor, i think it's better if i'll go get him!

Saying so the billionaire moved away from the group and, stopping in front of the elevator, started gesturing in a well illustrated way to his pals: fake drinking and pointing at the small hallway at his left.  
What better idea than that to refer to _Brandy_? After all, she was really named after the well-known spirit, because her family was owning for genarations a distillery in New Hampshire.

Recalling that little detail, the color just drained from the Avenger's faces: what to do in order to avoid Fury to discover the presence of a visitor in the building...?  
Tony gestured the first thing that crossed his mind, close her in toilet.

The others approved discreetly, careful to not being noticed by the S. .L.D director, because there wasn't time to prepare a refined action plan.

\- Is everything all right, Stark?

Perceiving strange gestures behind him, Fury had turned with a puzzled look.

\- Sure, is just i noticed something wrong in lock of the bathroom.

\- From here?!

From the point they were was possible to see the door concerned, placed at the end of the small hallway, but was really odd seeing the lock details.

\- Yeah, they're electronic locks, i chose them, i realize immediately if something is wrong.

Along with these words, Tony got away quickly from there and locked the door with just one hand, pushing a small button. He knew they would turned out as useful.

\- False alarm.

Then, the Iron Man pulled the elevator up and vanished behind its automatic doors under the, still, Fury's puzzled look.

Brandy checked the clock over the mirror while washing her hands; she had to hurry up if she wanted to get back to work without wasting anymore time.  
So, the young woman got close to the knob and was going to turn it, in order to open the door, but it seemed blocked. Maybe it was stuck.

She tried to unlock it in some ways, she placed also her right feet on the door while pulling, but nothing happened.  
What kind of joke was that?  
She started bang on the door, hoping that someone could help her out with that issue.

As soon as Steve, still near the kitchen island, noticed the thumps from toilet door, rushed to take away Fury from there, saying:

\- Director, don't you want to take a look of the remarkble view from this height?

We can go outside, on the terrace while we're waiting for Tony and Bruce.

\- Why not.

So, the supersoldier led the tall black man to the terrace doors, followed by the others.

Few minutes later, the billionaire and the Incredible's Hulk alter ego popped out from the elevator and, taking advantage of Fury's absence, they turned left, entering in small hallway that led to the _crime scene_.

In the moment Tony swung open the door, he found Brandy with the mobile in her hands and the girl, then, exclaimed:

\- Finally! I was going to call someone to open this damned door!

\- Yeah... You have to stay here.

Stark said back.

\- What?! Why?

\- We have a little emergency in there. At the moment, for your safety, it's better if you remain here.

Was, then, doctor's Banner line.

\- When we'll be done, we'll call you.

\- And what i'll do here in the meantime, Tony?!

The young woman said.

\- You can think to Thor... naked Thor. Or... don't have games on your cell? Or still, here you are, read this magazine!  
Along with this words, the billionaire handed her a copy of «Car and Driver» , collecting it from the magazine rack near the wc.

\- They interviewed me! You know for my babes collection...!

\- Thanks.

Brandy said back, sarcastically, grabbing the periodical.

\- You'll see, time'll fly. Now we have to go.

So, the former Stark Industries CEO closed the door in front of him.

The young woman, then, sat down on the lowered toilet seat, starting to leaf through the pages. It wasn't certainly the dream of her life being closed in a bathroom, even in the Avengers Tower, but there were worst situations.

In the exact moment Bruce and Tony were coming back in large room, Fury and the remaining Earth Migthiest Heroes were doing the same.

\- Doctor Banner, finally! You look fine! Don't you have had other _incidents_ , right?

\- No, not unwanted anymore. In the action i'm being pretty able to control the other guy, let's say.

\- I'm glad to hear it.

At that time, Captain America decided to join the discussion, asking:

\- What do you say, Director, if we move to the Conference Room?

With that expedient, Steve was hoping to take away Fury from there, having the opportunity to _release_ Brandy. But it didn't work that way, because the tall black man, wrapped in the long leather jacket, answered:

\- No, i think it's better if we stay here. Furthermore, our is just a little talk. Can i trust this test of yours?

Was his question, narrowing his working eye.

\- Sure. We, living together, have the opportunity to better know each other, to figure out how going more and more effectively into battle, attend rapresentative events...

Hawkeye spoke first and tried to put something together.

\- All right, agent Barton, but it would be nice if you could tell me your typical day.

Even if now Clint was ufficially an Avenger, Fury still looked at him as an operative agent of the S.H.I.E.L.D. , as well as Natasha.

\- Well, unless there's some emergency, we all gather in this shared area from our own private floors, or, maybe, somebody decides to train first, like Natasha and i did this morning, often Bruce and Tony work in the laboratory...

\- I see, i see. And you Thor, how you doing on the Earth for a long-term like this?

Asked, the, Nick Fury to the Asgardian Prince.

\- Oh, i love stay here on Midgard! I am indeed curious to discover your customs and being part of them!

The God of Thunder said back, smiling.

\- I see. However, from time to time, you come back on Asgard, right?

\- Precisely. My realm, as well as the other eight including Midgard, are in the need of my support, as my family does, especially now that my brother Loki is serving is period of imprisonment.

\- Don't remind me.

Clint exclaimed, interferring in the conversation.

\- Indeed, he has to atone for his many sins.

Was Thor's statement and, then, he laid down a hand on Hawkeye's shoulder, remembering how his brother controlled the archer's mind during the Battle of New York.

Then, they spent the following half hour describing Fury their activities, trying not to raise any alarm in him, that was a pretty difficult thing. But the S.H.I.E.L.D director seemed, oddly, convinced, seemed that really their words had clarified his, reasonable, doubts. Until he said:

\- Now, if you'll excuse me, i need to use your bathroom.

\- The bathroom?!

Steve exclaimed took by surprise, as well as the others.

\- Yes, Captain Rogers, like everyone does.

\- No, i didn'i mean it, i mean that this one is rather messy; you can use my own floor one!

\- Don't be ridicuolus, Rogers. I'll not take the elevator to go the bathroom.

Saying so, the man moved away from the kitchen island they were gathered around, followed on the heels by the group.

\- We didn't want to tell you, but Thor made a number two this morning, if you know what i mean, and it really stinks...

Was Tony's attempt to stop Fury.

\- Anthony, i am not letting you...!

\- Shh, Point Break! Don't you wanna save Brandy?

The billionaire reproached him, whispering.

\- For sure!

So Thor added:

\- It is the truth, Director. I am mortified.

\- Please, don't get you in too. Don't you have a window, an exhaust fan, something...?

Brandy, still seated on the toilet, heard some voices getting closer and in the same moment she got a Tony's text, telling:

 _« Hide in the shower stall, now!»_

So, the young woman left the magazine on the floor and hided in the chrome-plated shower box. No doubt Tony had a thing for chrome-plating...

\- Damned, walk away! I don't need your help. And, by the way, this is all your mess, a magazine on the floor. And there is no stink.

Noticing that there was no sign of the girl, everyone felt a rush of relief.

\- Right. We leave you to your...

Steve couldn't find the words.

\- Yeah, get lost.

Cap, then, closed the door in front of him.

Brandy, in the meanwhile, was standing in the shower box, shaded by the chrome-plated shower panels, when she started to hear some strange noise. It was what she thought it was...? _Water_ sounds.  
But, unexpetedly, another sound started raising:

 _\- Oh my dear, oh my dear, oh my dear Clementine..._

The mysterious man was singing. It was because of him they hided her?

Unluckily, also Brandy's cell started ringing: the young woman pull it out istantly from her pocket, mama's was calling. Good timing. She turn it down, but the damage was done.

Nick Fury got closer to that ringtone source and swung open a shower panel, finding himself face to face with a completely dressed young woman.

\- You didn't see anyone take a shower in their clothing?

\- You must explain why this girl was hiding in your shower, now.

Fury had immediately led Brandy outside the bathroom in direction of the large room where the Avengers, finally, were relaxing, but, there's no need to say, seeing the man literally _furious_ made thier blood ran cold.

Tony even spit out the scotch he allowed himself to have, a little too early, actually.

\- Are you done with that plumbing issue?

Iron Man said, then, trying to play it off and be believable.

\- What are talking about, Stark?! She doesn't absolutely resembles a plumber!

The S.H.I.E.L.D director replied, raising his voice and pointing at the girl's outfit, a nude voile blouse and black trousers.

\- Nowdays plumbers are much more stylish.

\- Stop with bullshits. And think that i let myself almost be persuaded by your jabberings, you're really becoming good at working as a team.

Thor and Clint were almost doing high-five, but Fury stopped them:

\- No high-five, it was not a compliment! And agent Romanoff, i wasn't expecting anything like this from you.  
Natasha widened her eyes and said:

\- No, no. I warned them that it would end badly when _they_ decided she could come back and see us again...! And not because i don't like her, she is not that bad, but because we were supposed to be going into a situation like this and was what we were going to stay away, since of our fragile circumstances!

\- Either way, the decision is take. The girls leaves with me.

Along with these words, the man was going to grab her wrist and led her to the elevator, but Brandy said:

\- Just a moment... I don't know you, but you look a pretty bossy type and you have a key role for the Avengers and i'm wondering what would happen if i'll tell what i heard in the bathroom...?

Fury's eye widened evidently and then narrowed, in the facial expression of somebody that knew exactly what her game was.

\- Don't you dare...

\- What's the problem? After all, was just...

The man rushed to put his hand over her mouth; he couldn't afford to let that girl who was in bathroom by chance and by chance found out his secret, one of the many, but perhaps the most embarassing, make it public.

Anyone was supposed to know about _Clementine_...

\- Ok, ok. I'll allow you to stay, but i don't wanna hear from you ever again. You bothered me enough.

And turning in the Avengers direction, however, he said:

\- I have got my eye on all of you.

So, Nick Fury pulled the elevator up and stepped into it, disappearing behind its automatic doors.

\- You made it!

The powerful voice of Thor thundered in the room and he got quickly closer to the young woman, still near the elevator, hugging her vigorously.

\- I'm so happy, my handsome Thor, of this display of affection, but you're chocking me...

\- I am sorry, dear Brandy.

\- Why don't you give me a little kiss.

\- We have talked about this; i am already in a relationship.

\- But i'm tired of the friendzone!

\- You are very dear to me, you know it.

\- Not in the way i would.

\- Stop with this stuff...! Let's celebrate!

Tony interefered in the discussion, raising his, filled up again, glass of scotch.

\- It's lunch time, it's to early to drink!

\- Brandy, your family runs a distillery, you can't be this uptight! And your anchestors weren't bit of saints.

\- And so? You you're not supposed to drink scotch a lunch, end of story. Who runs a distillery doesn't drink at every hour of the day.

Was the reply of the young woman.

\- All right.

\- Group hug!

And everyone, minus Natasha, responded to the Thunder God's appeal and so Steve said:

\- Nat, join us! A bit of affection won't kill you.

\- Ok.

So also the ex-russian spy melded, with an half smile, in the tangle of bodies.

\- You know, finally i found out how to start my thesis!

\- At least...!

\- And i have to call my mother...!

Laughs raised.

 _This is ... the End._


End file.
